Friendship & love Origin stories for Love Against Warfare Trilogy
by UPrising Studios corps
Summary: See the back stories of people you come to know and care for. See back stories, and reasons why they act this way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reasons

We all have dark secrets, but there are reasons why we keep them. Mine's not too dark, but for me it's personal. As the crowd died down for my arrival at, 2fort, I went on my way. Did I tell ya that a pyro just ask me a dumb question. I think he ask was, "Do you I have tele porters?" I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I made up a stupid reason, "It makes a man weak." Now, I think men could be strong with anything, even if it mean not punchy a wrestler or a bull. (Which is stupid) Pour guy went ahead and left with a sad looking face like if he had lost a drinking contest. I thought he would walk it off, sooner or later. I put my briefcase on the bed and begin unloading, from my clothes to my weaponry. And then I saw it. A wrench lying next to a bunch of blue prints. I looked at over the table starring at it, but something wanted me to 'use' it. I shake my head and went on ahead and hanged my clothes.

"How does it feel?" A deep voice that sounded Russian sounded like it came from behind me. I turned to see that a heavy stood at the door with his eyes about to close. "How does it feel to roommates with, pyro?" "I just got here," I replied. "But I'll let you kno…" "You know, I can remember the old engineer sitting at that desk as soon as he got here, and when we had missions." The big guy interrupted. "He would always make machines, and never get bored with it, but you." He pointed at me. "You, are different." "Tell me, why not do what he did?" He demanded. I didn't know what to say, but I went ahead and said, "Well, I'm not like him." "I never spend my time picking at little bots or make dispensers." I said softly. "I just think it's a waste." "He didn't." He pointed at his desk. I had enough of this big heap and just yelled, "Get out, before you break through the floors!" He nodded and left.

Like I said, I have reasons. I just don't want to talk about it.

I looked at the door for a moment, and reached in my pocket. I pulled out a photo. It was me, and scout. He and I used to hate each other. I hated him for trying to mess with my toys, and he hated me for just sitting around and do nothing, but set up sentries and all that other stuff I made over the months. But, somehow our rivalry became 'partnership' let's putting it that way. We began hanging out and became close friends.

But, one day I was building a tele porter. He said, "We should take the case by teleported." I asked "You sure?" He nodded agreeing to the plan. It was tough making sure the second one was in the right spot, not showed out in the open and close enough to grab it and bring it back, but things went wrong.

A pyro wanted to get on too. I didn't think he would do any harm, so I let him through. After that, I look out to see him on the other side of the field. Scout stood on top of the tele porter and vanished into thin air. I look over to see that pyro was actually a spy. Iran down there as fast as I could, but as soon as he got close, he fired his pistol at me. I hid behind cover and shoted back as well. I hear scouts voice and I pulled my head up to shoot at the spy, and shouted, "Spy!" But he managed to shoot him in the head. The bullets got him, but it didn't make it in time. Ever since that day, I never build again to make sure no one else got hurt again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aftermath

It has been days, I think since the big fight at gorge. Redmond, heard about it three days ago. So, what do you think he did? Did he create a defend force to make sure it never happen again? Try splitting us up into groups, so one team could watch out for the night? No. All he did was take us to coldfront, and hiring more mercenaries. (that's new, right?) Well at least he raised up the cash he owed most of us, but, Redmedic got the most, because he saved gorge, and us. It didn't bother me much. I've been sitting around not pulling a muscle about this. Femscout also got a beanie today. She seems to like it. I tried giving her a scarf, but she said it looked stupid, and hated the color. I didn't forced her, just explained how cold it would be if she didn't wear it. Still, wasn't convince, but she'll wear it someday. I've been talking to her for a while about her and Blupyro. She said he's nice, but I could see that she liked him a bit too much. That's what worries me.

I'm afraid of he might turn on her breaking her heart, and burning her. She mostly doesn't have heartbreaks, not unless if her scattergun broke, but that's not for another few years. Medic has been asking me a lot about my medical records. I never got sick, but when I was twenty-two, I had a broken leg, but besides that, nothing huge. As I always think he worry's too much. He one time knocked on the bathroom door while I was taking a shower one time to see if I had lunge problems. He's not a stocker, but he can get carried away sometimes. But, I always laughed it off, and he'd always looked to be laughing, but he could tell that it was awkward. What are my thoughts about him? He's a bit of a creeper, but that doesn't mean I hate him, I like his company sometimes, but if he does that shower thing again, I might beat the hell out of him.


End file.
